Wątek forum:Nowości i ogłoszenia/@comment-29749531-20190215002527
Na samym początku muszę wszystkich przeprosić za moją długą nieobecność spowodowaną kończeniem i obroną mojej pracy magisterskiej oraz zawirowaniami w życiu prywatnym. Często zaglądałem jednak na wiki z dumą w sercu patrząc jak prężnie rozwija się nasza społeczność. Szczególne podziękowania kieruję w stronę Historyka112, którego niezłomne oddanie naszej sprawie owocuje już ponad tysiącem napisanych artykułów (przegoniliśmy astro :D)! Jestem dumny z pracy każdego z nas, choćby poprawiał on tylko przecinki i ortografię. Wielkie podziękowania i słowa uznania. Mimo wszystko są jednak rzeczy, które nie do końca mi się podobają i chciałbym je tutaj napisać, od razu zazanczam jednak, że niczego nie wypominam ani nie krytykuję wypełniony jakimikolwiek złymi emocjami a robię to jedynie by wywołać dyskusję i razem z Wami uczynić tę wiki jeszcze lepszą. 1. Sprawa, która martwi mnie od jakiegoś czasu i długo zastanawiałem się co z nią zrobić. Z jednej strony zła i potencjalnie niebezpieczna, z drugiej dzięki niej nasza wiki tak dobrze się przez ten czas rozwinęła. Chodzi mi o fakt, że obecnie większość z naszych artykułów to przepisane słowo w słowo teksty z podręczników, dodatków i innych warhammerowych źródeł. Nawet kolejność powstawiania artykułów odpowiada kolejności w wiki brytyjskiej, które same w sobie są również kalką ze źródeł powyżej przeze mnie podanych. Moi Drodzy, nie tak powinno się robić fandom. Przepisanie słowo w słowo tekstu o np. księstwie Curonne i podanie na dole źródeł nie jest korzystaniem z tych źródeł tylko plagiatem w najczystszej formie. Mam przed sobą "Rycerzy Graala" i widzę dokładnie ten sam tekst, mam przed sobą otwarty artykuł brytyjczyków i widzę dokładnie te same obrazy i cytaty umieszczone w tej samej kolejności co u "konkurencji". Nawet nasza kategoryzacja ostatnio przypomina tą z zagranicy. To samo dzieje się w przypadku innych artykułów gdzie nawet jeśli tekstu tam użytego nie uśwadczymy w jakimś dodatku czy innej księdze armii (chodzi mi tu zwłąszcza o artefakty gdzie te artykuły mają po jednym zdaniu) to wystarczy wejść do brytyjczyków i tam ujrzeć "Artykuł matkę" przepisany słowo w słowo do nas. Nie będę ukrywał, że sam mam w tym temacie nieco z uszami bowiem na początku mojej działalności tutaj kurczowo trzymałem się tekstu i kompozycji zawartych w warhammerowych książkach. Szybko jednak porzuciłem te sposób pisania na rzecz tworzenia artykułów na podsawie tego czego dowiedziałem się z lektury tych książek a nie przepisywać je słowo w słowo. Nie jesteśmy dobrym fandomem jeśli kopiujemy pracę innych fanów tego uniwesum. Nigdy nie będziemy postrzegani poważnie jeśli szczytem naszych możliwości będzie przepisanie pracy innych osób. Celem jaki powinien nam przyświecać powinno być zbudowanie fandomu na naszej wiedzy o warhammerze a nie skopiowanych tekstach zawartych w książkach, które można zamówić u Copernicusa. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie łatwo jest napisać tego typu artykuł od tak. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że wymaga to umiejętności bowiem po sześciu miesiącach pisania pracy magisterskiej wiem jak ciężkie jest korzystanie ze źródeł w należyty sposób. Aby nie pogwałcić zebranej tam wiedzy ale używać jej jako bazy pod swoją wypowiedź. Jeśli więc nie czujecie się na siłach by pisać długie artykuły z własnej, zebranej przez lata (miesiące czy ile tam w młotku siedzicie ;)) wiedzy to popatrzcie jak napisali to brytyjczycy albo oficjalni "autorzy wiedzy" z GW, nie kopiujcie jednak tego a jedynie wzorujcie się i dodajcie maksymalnie dużo od siebie. Zmienicie kompozycję, użyjcie innego porównania, odnieście się do jakiejś innej postaci/miejsca/oddziału, przypomnijcie sobie jak dana jednostka działała w Total war i opiszcie to swoimi słowami. Po prostu użyjcie tego co najważniejsze dla każdego gracza RPG- wyobraźni i inwencji twórczej. Niech ta strona będzie robiona przez graczy i fanów dla graczy i fanów ale pozbawiona plagiatu. Nie będę straszył, groził banami i innymi rzeczami bo chcę by była tu miła atmosfera porządnej współpracy a także nie chciałbym zrazić nikogo do swojej osoby i sprawić, że wiki stanie się zgniłym basenem dla nurglingów, niemniej jednak nie ukrywam, że będę uważnie przyglądał się nowym artykułom pod kątem plagiatu właśnie. Uwieżcie mi przy tym, że zrobienie czegoś od A do Z samemu jest o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonujące. 2. Druga sprawa, którą chciałbym poruszyć to "przypisanie" tematów do danych użytkowników. Załóżmy więc, że ja, jako wielki miłośnik mrocznych elfów, chciałbym zając się tą rasą. Przedstawiam zatem wszystkim mój plan na np. dwa tygodnie, którym będzie rozwinięcie głównego artykułu o tej właśnie rasie. Reszta będzie w miarę możliwości doglądała prac i wymieniała się spostrzeżeniami na ten temat lub podrzucała źródła warte uwagi. W moim odczuciu zbuduje to poczucie współpracy nad stroną i pomoże w rozbudowaniu naszej wiki jak i zorganizuje nam pracę. Powiedzcie co sądzicie o tego typu pomyśle i czy uważacie go za wartościowy czy raczej zbędny. 3. Jednym z wymienionych przeze mnie pomysłów jakiś czas temu były eventy, podczas których opisywalibyśmy konkretne elementy i zodbywali za to unikalne odznaczenia. Przykładem takiego eventu mogłabybyć premiera nadchodzącego DLC do Total war warhammer II z (najprawdopodobniej) skavenami i jaszczuroludźmi. Moglibyśmy w ramach tego eventu pisać o Ikit Clawie czy Tehenhauinie oraz nowych jednostkach. Podniosłoby to wtedy widoczność wiki bowiem jestem pewien, że wielu polskich graczy TWW nie zna dobrze tych postaci a ich obecność na wiki pomoże im dowiedzieć sie czegoś na ten temat. Słowem, wyprzedzimy popyt ;). 4. Ostateczna organizacja kwestii kategoryzacji. Do tego potrzebna mi będzie wasza obecność w Tawernie bowiem chciałbym ustalać to na bierząco poprawiając. Napiszcie mi więc termin, który by wam odpowiadał 5. Wznowienie forum o TWW. Nie ma co ukrywać, że to właśnie ta gra napędziła młotkowi tylu nowych fanów i rozszerzyła rozpoznawalność marki. Myślę, że otwarcie pogaduch o warhammerowym Total War pomoże przyciąhnąc więcej osób. 6. Szczyt planów i rzecz gdzie bardziej chcę skonsultować się z wami aniżeli faktycznie ustalać jakieś konkrety. Czy ktoś z was zna może kanał "Wojtek czyta Warhammera 40k"? Co myślicie o zrobieniu czegoś takiego na gruncie warhammera fantasy? Program mógłby się nazywać na przykład "Biblioteki Altdorfu" czy "Wieża Hoetha" (albo cokolwiek innego wymyślam na poczekaniu) i przyjmował by formę podobnych "czytanek". Myślę, że byłaby to świetna opcja dla zacznających podróż z młotkiem i dobra pomoc dla mistrzów gry oraz ich graczy. Wypowiedzcie się proszę na ten temat w komentarzach Uffff, to chyba wszystko co chciałem przekazać i o co chciałem zapytać. Jeśli i wy macie pytania do admina to śmiało wrzucajcie je pod tym postem żeby nic się nie dublowało. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za waszą aktywność i wsparcie naszej wiki. Pozdrawiam Esserin.